Conventionally, as digital broadcasting, in satellite broadcasting, television broadcasting, radio broadcasting, data broadcasting, and other such media have been realized. Among these, as data broadcasting, data broadcasting associated with programs of television broadcasting and radio broadcasting (broadcast program associated type data broadcasting) and independent data broadcasting are being realized (refer, for example, (1) ARIB STD-B24 Data Coding and Transmission Specification for Digital Broadcasting, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses and (2) ARIB STD-B32 Video Coding, Audio Coding, and Multiplexing Specification for Digital Broadcasting, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses).
In a program associated type data broadcasting, when a program is viewed, the data broadcasting which was multiplexed on the program and broadcast can automatically be usable, so the data broadcasting enables a screen on which text and images appear to be display and enables news, weather forecasts, program related information, shopping information, and other variety of information to be acquired.
By repeatedly broadcasting the same contents during the program broadcast, a data broadcasting can be utilized without inconvenience even in a case of starting viewing after the suspensions. The digital data broadcasting creates interactive media by providing choices and making a provision of diverse information possible despite being a one-way communication medium of a “broadcast”.
Further, a digital terrestrial broadcasting is also being put into commercial use, but its mechanism of multiplexing and providing programs and data broadcasting is substantially the same. Further, enabling the digital terrestrial broadcasting to be received and viewed by mobile phones is also being studied (refer, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-9920).
On the other hand, in mobile phones and other mobile terminal devices, data communication is carried out by using a mobile phone network, and the terminal device(s) is(are) connected to a data center or the Internet, then are downloaded still images, moving picture images, customized melody ring signals, and customized movie ring signals to be utilized in the terminal device(s).
Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2002-118683 discloses a mobile communication terminal according to this prior art. This terminal device sets a wallpaper screen, screen saver, moving picture image displayed at the time of making and receiving a call, icon, decoration of font screen frame, ring signal, incoming mail alert, and so on. A plurality of data are stored in one setting file, and upon one setting file is selected, a plurality of settings are set by the plurality of data stored in the same. The setting files may be stored in advance or acquired by download through data communication.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2001-357311 discloses a data broadcasting supplying method. This is a method of assigning a data broadcast to an empty broadcast band in digital satellite broadcasting, storing the data broadcast received at a reception side in a recording medium, dividing it into each content included in the data broadcast, and appropriately selecting and viewing this recorded content by operation of a television receiver. This is intended at effective utilization of an empty narrow band and distribution of content and the spread of the service business etc.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2001-333336 discloses a broadcast receiving apparatus enabling easy scheduling of recording of broadcast programs. This apparatus is an apparatus recording viewing information of viewed broadcast programs, preparing and displaying a viewing history table from recorded viewing information, selecting a broadcast program in the displayed viewing history table, and reserving the broadcast programs similar to a selected program. In this apparatus, the viewer can easily schedule recording of a series of broadcast programs which is broadcast every week or every day. The viewing history table displayed by this apparatus includes days of the week, start and end times, channels, and other information of broadcast programs which have been viewed up to the present since a certain period before.